AWPAW
by Tu
Summary: Jolnar's past catches up with Sam and has an effect on everyone.


* * *

Awpaw By Tu 

TITLE: Awpaw  
AUTHOR: Tu  
EMAIL:  
CATEGORY: angst/action-adventure  
SPOILERS: N.A.  
SEASON / SEQUEL: all  
RATING: PG  
CONTENT WARNINGS: language, minor violence  
SUMMARY: A visitor from Jolnar's past comes to the SGC and Sam's life is changed.  
STATUS: Completed  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors. The original characters came from my own warped twisted brain.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story came to me when I was trying to explain Stargate Sg1 to my roommate and stepmother. They asked why no one from Joiner's past was ever on the show.(Ps. note to everyone..never make two peo0le watch ever episode of Stargate so you can explain it to them.)  
All comments, fruit pelting are welcome.  
Copyright July 10, 2000  
Note: In this story Makepeace is back at the SGC and Maybourne is still a weasel working for NSI.

* * *

"Sir, I wouldn't go in there."

"Lt. Simmons, is here a problem?"

"Yes, General. NSI sent a team of scientist here, sir. They...um...set up in.."

"Please tell me they didn't try to take over her lab.

"Alright, sir, I won't tell you they are trying to take over her lab."

"Where..."

The doors to the lab opened. Four men rushed out.

"I don't care if the President of The United States sent you. GET OUT!"

"General Hammond will hear about this."

"Oh, you bet he's going to hear about this and when I find weasel boy, he'll hear about it to."

"Man, what a bitch."

CRASH

"You threw a beaker of acid at my head."

"GET OUT!"

"You threw a beaker of acid at my head!"

"Carter, where is the..." Jack ducked a flying object, "what the hell?"

"Your nuts lady." The man rushed out of the lab, nearly running the other half of Sg1 over.

"Carter..."

"Sam are you okay?" Daniel rushed to Sam side.

"General!"

"I just found out about this, Major Carter. Trust me some phone calls are going to be made about this."

"What happened, Sam?"

"Those jerks tried to take over my lab, Daniel."

"So you felt you had to throw a beaker at my head?"

"Sidearm, sir."

"Gocha ya."

"General Hammond, sir, weasel boy, I mean Maybourne is waiting n the briefing room." "Hank you, airman. Shall we go he what he wants."

Sg1 and General Hammond made their way to the briefing room. Hammond chuckled to himself,he knew he should stop the staff from calling Maybourne weasel boy but it fit. Sam opened the door and walked in. Standing at the head of the table was Maybourne. He turned toward the door.

"General Hammond, I..."

"RUN!" Sam growled out.

"What?"

"Run! "

" What is she talking about, General?"

They all stared at him.

"NSI team you sent."

"What team? I can to see about getting a team to work with Dr. Jackson."

Sam was taping a pen against the table. Jack slapped his hand on top of hers to stop it.

"Are you saying you didn't send that team?"

"No, Dr. Jackson. No NSI teams or personnel can be sent to work on any matter dealing with the SGC without direct orders from the President or General Hammond. That goes double for Sg1 and triple for you Major Carter."

"So, who sent them?"

"There's always the back-stabbing-asshole."

Sam slammed the door open and stormed out. Everyone in the halls moved out of her way. The grapevine had been at work. Sam marched down to Janet's office. It had all started with those stupid invitations. The day had gone down hill after that. She threw open Janet's door and slumped in a chair.

"Sam, come on in."

"I hate all males, Janet."

"Sit down. What happened?"

"Why did I take this job? Why didn't I just become a...oh, I don't know, a teacher? My life would be so much easier. I mean, I could date someone and actually tell them what I do. Yes, Joe, I teach astro-physics."

"Okay, either a guy dumped you, somebody is getting married, or had a kid. And since our not dating anyone.'

"Oh, thank you for reminding me."

" So, someone's is getting married or had a kid."

Sam just glared at Janet.

"Both, huh."

"Yes. My best friend from the school had another beautiful baby boy. My best friend as a kid, whom is my cousin, is getting married to a quote wonderful wonderful man. Guess who they want to be godmother and a bridesmaid.'

"Let me guess, Sam. The I'm-getting-old-what-the-hell-am-I-doing-with-my-life train of thought."

"Yeap. Then I got a letter from a 'friend' asking why I wasn't and I quote married and have two or three kids running around."

'Ouch.'" Then..."

"Let me guess,...five guys tried to take over your lab."

"How can my day get worse?"

"OFFWORLD ACTIVATION "

"I had to say it."

"Carter, Doc., the General want's to see us."

"Sammy." "Dad. What are you doing here?"

"We have a problem, Sammy."

"Dad?'

Jacob lowered his head. When he lifted it his eyes glowed.

"It seems that Jolnar had or should I say has children. One of these children is in trouble."

"Wait a minute, Selmac. You're saying that Jolnar has kids? Why are we just finding out about this?"

"Jolnar hid one away and one was taken. This was hidden from the To'kra."

"Why haven't I had any flashbacks about them? I mean...'

"Jolnar somehow blocked them out. We do not know how she was able to so this."

"Wouldn't Sam still have some kind of clue or idea about these kids?"

"One of them yes, the other no."

"What do you mean, Dad..I mean Selmac?"

"The older child was taken by one of the Gods. The younger child was hidden away. This is the one in trouble now."

"Taken?"

"The older child is lost to us, but not the younger."

"Lost, meaning?"

"We can not save the older one, Dr. Jackson. Which ever God took the child has destroyed its mind by now.

"Hey Marty, this is a living thing we're talking about."

"I know that Colonel O'Neill, but it can not be helped.

Sam was sitting next to Jack. She suddenly grabbed his arm. Pain shot through her mind. A memory hit her. She was in a jungle, running. Something was chasing her, She ran past animals of all kinds. Have to keep going. Can't stop. A huge panther appeared before her. It watched her. Suddenly, it turned and ran down a path. She followed.

SHE could here the guards behind her. The panther began to wine. Sharp pain ripped through her. No, she thought, not here. Something hit her from behind. The panther jumped in front of her to protect her.

"You thought you could escape from me," a voice said," no one ever escapes from me."

A shadowed man plunged a knife in her belly. A Jaffa was holding the panther down, but she could hear it screaming. He pulled the knife down. He then removed the child.

" Look upon your son. This is the only time you will see him."

He turned to leave. The panther threw his holder and swiped at the man. The panther's claws cut the man and child. The man hit the panther and left. She began to crawl to the ring. The panther helped her to the ring.

"Carter?"

"Sam?"

"Sammy?"

"Oh my god!"

Sam looked down at Jack's arm. Five crescents looked up at her. Her nails had dug into his arm. She looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern for her.

"Bad Jolnar memory?"

She just nodded. Martouff sent Jack a dirty look

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really sir."

She looked over at her dad. He could see the concern in his eyes. She nodded she was alright.

Suddenly she was in a forest. She was running through it. She came to a series of caves. She could hear Ra's Jaffa behind her. SHE Ran down on of the tunnels. She fell down a wormhole. She landed on a pile of pelts. Labor pains sot threw her. No, not here, she thought, not like this, not again. A man looked at her. She grabbed an arrow from him and bit on it. She knew it would stop her cries. Through a haze of pain she gave birth to her son. She could here the Jaffa coming. Jaffa thundered in the cavern above her. She grabbed the man.

"Take my child and go. Keep him safe."

The Jaffa burst into the room. The man slipped out unnoticed. The Jaffa began to beat her. Through another haze of pain, she saw Ra.

" That was a stupid thing to d, Jolnair."

She saw the butt of the staff weapon come down.

"Sammy, are you alright?"

"Oh, my god!"

"Carter?"

Sam swayed in her chair. She felt herself pitch forward.

"Sam!" Jack grabbed her.

She awoke in the infirmary. She could hear machines beeping. She looked to her right. Jack's head was lying on her arm. Daniel was asleep in a chair at the foot of the bed. Teal'c sat next to him. Her father sat on her left side. Cassie was a sleep in his arms.

"Hey here, sleepyhead."

"Janet, hey."

"You passed out. Those must have been some intense Jolnar memories. You had these guys worried."

"You could say that."

"I'll go get the General."

Sam lay in the bed. The memories Jolnar had shown her were scary. How could Jolnar leave her child? Sam felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey."

"Sir?"

"Shh, don't wake the others." Jack stroked her hair. She could see fear and pain in his eyes." How do you feel?"

"Like a marching band is practicing in my head."

Jack laughed softly and took her hand. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It was...intense."

"It's okay."

"I saw them Jack. I saw those two boys. I saw their births."

Jack got up. He got into bed behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her. He held her to him. Jack laid his head on top of hers. She felt totally safe in his arms.

"I wish...I wish I could take away the pain, Sam. You shouldn't have to go through that alone."

"I wasn't. I never am. I have you guys. By the was how's your arm?"

"Fine. Doc said she could save it but I might have some scars."

"Will you two just kiss already? And she's never alone Jack, we're always with her."

"Daniel, shut up. "Dar tuten!"

" Major Carter, how are you? Colonel, I'll just pretend your sitting in the chair over there."

"I'm fine General. I just hope that never happens again. I don't think I can handle when memories come two at a time." "I hope it doesn't happen again either. Sam, you were out for a day and a half. We were worried."

Two days later

"Janet, let me go home pleeeaaassseee."

"Alright. But not home. I want you to go to Colonel O'Neill's house. That way I know you'll be watched."

"Yes, mommy."

Jack stood in the doorway watching Janet and Sam.

"Alright, campers. Lets go."

"Sam, guess what? I'm coming with you."

Sam smiled at Cassie. She could see what was going to happen tonight.

"Cassie, behave tonight."

Cassie gave them all the I'm-a-little-angel-look.

"I always behave."

Klaxons began to blare.

"OFFWOLD ACTIVATION."

Sam and Jack raced to the control room. Daniel, Teal'c and the General were already there.

"It's Sg4 signal, sir."

"Open the Iris."

The wormhole snapped out. Two bodies locked in combat flew through the Gate. Six more came through.

"Close the damn Iris!"

Makepeace and a masked Jaffa were fighting. The Jaffa had the upper hand. Another Jaffa rushed them. Jack flew into the room and tackled one of the Jaffa. A Jaffa shot at Makepeace. He was hit in the shoulder and spun to the ground. The Jaffa he was fighting turned.

"Tuknoc ban vocs tun, Idiot."

The Jaffa slammed his fist in the shooters stomach.

"Montu don cak bon ja!"

"Daniel, what did he say?"

"They are not the one, idiot. Montu said I was to do it."

Jack grabbed the Jaffa and slammed him into the wall. The Jaffa struggled with him. One of the Jaffa looked up and saw Carter. He drooped his weapon and rushed over to the Jaffa pinned on the wall. He pointed up.

"Dun ya, dun ya."

"Stop all, stop all."

The Jaffa's all stopped. They looked at the Jaffa jack was holding. He pushed Jack away.

"Jolnar." he sneered.

Sam grabbed Teal's arm. He looked at her. She knew who the Jaffa was. Jack looked up at Carter.

"Danny tell them to remove their helmets and drop their weapons."

"Moch je doch hasa ung von wonta."

The Jaffa's dropped their weapons. They began to take off their helmets. The head Jaffa took off his helmet slowly. Two of the Jaffa ad tattoo's on their foreheads. The head Jaffa did not.

"Ya voch dung cha."

"All remove your armor."

The three Jaffa removed their armor. Two had on the protective cloth that covered thier larval gou'ald. The third did not. He looked up.

"Jolnar, chica dun vas mock tog."

"Jolnar, you will die for your crimes."

Sam made her way to the Gate. She walked over to the Jaffa she lifted up his shirt. Four scars ran across his chest. He slapped her hand away. The look he gave her was one of pure hate. She simply looked at him. Jack slammed him back against the wall.

"Don't sir. Lets just go." She grabbed Jacks arm and turned to leave." Go back and tell Montu that Jolnar is dead."

"Wait, Taura. What do you mean?"

Jolnar died."

"This is good, Montu will be happy."

" What about you?"

"What!"

"How do you feel about Jolnar's death?"

"She was a traitor."

"Maybe she was," Sam walked out he door." but she was your mother."

The Jaffa ran toward the door and out into the hallway.

"She was not..."

Sam spun around. "She was your mother. I know. Do you have a name, boy?"

"Ankh."

"Follow me Ankh. Tell your friends to come."

"Qebhsennuef, Imset, funta."

The three followed Sam. She took them to the infirmary. Makepeace sat on one of the beds.

"Bringing the little hellions here, Major."

"Wacha cha."

Janet wrapped Ankh in the head.

"Sit down you three. Makepeace, I have needles."

General Hammond and Jacob walked in. "Dr. Fraiser.."

"I know you want me to test them."

Janet put the boys through a battery of test. The boys were extremely helpful.

"General, their anatomy and physiology are amazing. Qebhsennuef and Imset are Jaffas. Their larvas are both very young. They've only had them for a few years. Ankh is another story. I've never seen anything like him before. He has Jolnars DNA another Gou'ald's DNA and two human's DNA. He isn't like Sharia's son thought. I can honestly saw he's been brainwashed. All three of them have been. But they are fighting the brainwashing. He's been with Montu for about ten years. Montu took him from his father. Montu trained him as a Jaffa."

"Airman, bring Ankh here."

A group of guard brought Ankh in. He had changed into standard military gear. His hand was wrapped around something. Two bumps could be seen against his shirt. He twirled what ever was in his hand around.

"May I see that Ankh?"

"Yes,...Dr. Jackson, is it "

Ankh slides an object to Daniel. It was a turquoise djed pillar. Daniel looked at Ankh. He pulled two necklaces out from under his shirt." A djed pillar, a Sacred Eye of Horus, a Scarab, and an...Ankh."

"And those are what, Daniel?"

"Oh, a djed pillar means resurrection and rebirth, also strength and stability. The Sacred Eye of Horus means completeness or wholeness. The scarab means eternal renewal of life. The Ankh represents life."

"Why are they all different colors?"

"Carnelian, turquoise, and lapis lazuli are favored because of the magical properties of their colors."

" The djed pillar belonged to Jolnar. Montu took it from her the day I was born."

"You weren't born, Ankh."

Sam sat in her lab. It had been a long day. Sg1 was meeting at Jack's later. He would be coming to get her in a few minutes. Janet and Cassie were coming as well. The General said he might join them later. Her father had returned to wherever it was he came from. The General was arguing with Maybourne about whether to send Qebh, Im and ankh to Lakewood. Sam looked at the djed pillar. Ankh had given it to her. Jolnar had loved this necklace. Sam wondered if she should tell Ankh about his birth.

"Major Carter, may I speak to you?"

"Ankh, come in."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"How did my Jolnar die? What was it like to have her inside you? Did she...I mean..."

"She died saving my life. It was...painful. And she loved you. She thought about you and your brother all the time.

"I have a brother?'

"Yes."

Jack walked in the lab." Carter lets go. Ankh, hey."

"Coming sir. Ankh, would you like to come with us?"

"If I may."

It took some work, but the General allowed the boys to leave. Sg1 and friends all went to Jack's house. As always an argument arose o what to eat. Sam sat beside Ankh, Qebh, and Im. They were confused. Finally after deciding, Daniel and Teal'c went to go get the food and some movies. Cassie was busy showing General Hammond how to play Siphon Filter 2. Daniel and Teal'c returned with dinner.

"Okay, lets see. We've got pepperoni, sausage, beef, am, supreme, and Carter's fav...pineapple. Breadsticks, cheesebread...salad"

"Did you get the Poke'mon movie?"

"No!"

"NO!"

"What did you get?"

"Let's see...The Sixth Sense, The Mummy, and You've Got Mail."

"What! Daniel why did you get that?"

"Because I asked him to sir."

"Major Carter, what is this?"

"Pizza, Qebh. It's bread with sauce, cheese, and meat."

"Why do you have so many kinds?"

"Well, Im,, we like variaty."

"Shuh, I want to watch the movie."

Sam sat on the couch with Jack. Cassie, Ankh, Qebh, and Im lay on the floor. Cassie was busy explaining the movie and the concept of pizza and movies to them. Sam looked at the four of them. They looked like four teens with their family. The boys didn't look like killers. According to Teal'c, this was probably their first mission.

* * *

tbc? 


End file.
